


I Am (Not) Moving On

by fucking-shitty-ass-fanfics (sburb_player)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anorexia, Coping, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Moving On, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Romance, Running Away, Three-way Pale Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/fucking-shitty-ass-fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat won't stop searching for his insane moirail. He feels it's his fault Gamzee's this way, and wants to make it right. There is something else on Karkat's mind as he searches desperately, and worries his FRIEND Kanaya. He is long over due for a feelings jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am (Not) Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Requester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Requester).



> That basically sums the whole prologue up. I will try to keep this up and running, and update frequently. I have alot of things to do before school although so I'm sorry if i make you wait.

Karkat wandered around the meteor aimlessly. Well that wasn't entirely true. He had a reason, but it was hopless. He'd never find that idiot. He muttered profanities under his breath. The guy barely came out of the vents anymore. Damn, Karkat didn't even know if he wanted to find Gamzee. He'd probably run away before Karkat could tell him anything; Tell him the thing. It'd only dash his hopes a bit more, only drive him farther into becoming insane himself. He was letting his worry get to him way more than he should have.

Kanaya had tried to help him. She'd tried to calm him down. She'd told him to let Gamzee go. He had screamed at her. How dare she try to act as a replacement. How dare she act pale towards him when he was trying to find his moirail! That wasn't right. It just wasn't so Karkat felt no shame in screaming at her and actually smacking her when she had tried to comfort him and put a stop to his yelling. He didn't care what they thought about him running off to find his moirail, his true moirail. They were long due, way too long, for a proper feelings jam, and damn if anybody was going to stop them from having one.

Everytime there was a click from the shuddering metal, or a buzz from the various sets of equipment he ran across, Karkat called out for his moirail until he realized what the source of the noise was. He heart sank a little bit more each time. He tapped all of the visable airvents that he come across. Nothing. No movement from inside. No suprised noises from a crazy indigo blooded troll. It was hopeless. He couldn't find him, couldn't speak to him. An idea hit him. No he couldn't talk to him, but he could sure as hell write to him.

Karkat grabbed every peice of paper he could get his hands on and wrote his message over and over again. Some of the pages had tearstains on them but he didn't give a shit. Some were in ink, some in pencil. Pens wore out too fast, and pencils broke too easily. He ended up scrabling a few with a peice of Terezi's chalk. He was so desperate, but he didn't care so he folded each note up and wrote 'FOR GAMZEE, URGENT' on the front. Karkat stood, and set off placing them everywhere. In every vent, on every table, by every machine, and in every room, hallway, and stairwell. 

"Yeah, I'm desperate, but is there really anything wrong with that?" his voice boomed in the empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being so short.


End file.
